


CinderIanto

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Crack Fairytale, Gwen Bash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella, crack-Torchwood style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinderIanto

Disclaimer: Realistically speaking, if they were mine, Doctor Who would be on a sight later, and Jack and Ianto would never leave the Hub. The Doctor would also make a lot of guest appearances, in the bedroom.

OK, one more fairytale fic that decided to sneak through my brain while I wasn't paying attention. Damn, they're slippery little things.

***********  
CinderIanto

Ianto Jones sighed as he came up from the cellars and saw that the room was in a mess again. Ianto had been a favored son of the family in the main clan house in the fine kingdom of London, but then there had been a great fire, and the family all destroyed, and poor Ianto sent off to his cruel cousins in the distant kingdom of Cardiff.  
Here, his cousins treated him as nothing more than a servant, cook, clean, fetch, carry, take care of the pets that they could no longer be bothered with. The worst of them was the head of the house, Cousin Owen, he took great pleasure in making poor Ianto miserable. He had even given him a nickname, CinderIanto, after he had pushed Ianto into the cinders when he was emptying the large furnace in the basement.

Next was cousin Gwen, she was betrothed to a nice, kind, if somewhat dull local lord named Rhys, but she was always on the look out for someone better, she had beaten him for days after he found her in the stables, her skirts around her waist, 'trying out' one of the local squires.

Last was cousin Toshiko, she wasn't as bad as the others, she was never overly cruel, never beat him, but she just looked through him as if he didn't exist, never even looking up from what she was doing when he brought her food, drink or freshly laundered clothes.

He started to clean up the mess they had left this time, when he heard Gwen squealing. Thinking that there night be something wrong, he hurried with the others to see what was going on. She was jumping up and down, waving a proclamation excitedly.

"What's all the noise about?" Owen demanded.

"There's going to be a ball, a prince from a distant land is looking to get married. He can't find anyone to please him in his own land, so he's coming here. All the boys and girls in the land between the ages of 20 and 40 are invited over three nights. In that time, he will see if there is anyone here he wants to take home with him. I'm going to marry a handsome prince." She squealed, running off to look for new dresses.

"No, I am." Toshiko said, running after her.

"Cinders, get back to work. This is nothing to do with you." Owen said, going off to stop any bloodshed between the two girls.

Ianto went back to finish cleaning up, wishing he had a chance like that, to go running off to a ball and meet someone who could take him away from this.

*  
The day of the ball, he watched as the others went off, dressed in the finest clothes they had been able to find. He sat down in a chair, his chin resting on his hand.

"There has to be some way to get away from here." He sighed.

"You could go to the ball, wow the prince and ride off into the sunset with him." A strange voice said. Ianto spun round to see a stranger standing behind him. He wore a pinstripe suit, trainers, a long coat, and looked like his hair could do with a brush. The man gave a bright grin.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a fairy Godfather."

"A fairy....."

"Yes, yes, yes. Don't question it, we don't have time. We have to get you dressed up and to the ball before some Harpy gets her claws into Prince Jack."

"Why would he want me? I'm not pretty, or witty."

"You are perfect for him, now chop chop."

So it was that Ianto found himself walking into the ballroom, dressed in a smart black suit, crisp white shirt, and charcoal grey tie, polished shoes upon his feet, and a plain black mask hiding his identity. Inside the place was crowded, everyone in sight wearing brightly colored clothes, and fancy masks. There was no way he could compete with this crowd for the princes attention. That odd man must have been insane. Ianto moved off to the side of the room where chairs had been set up to give dancers a respite. There was no one there at the moment, or so Ianto thought as he went to sit down. As he dropped into one of the chairs, he saw a stunning man hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Please don't let anyone know I'm here, and hey, very nice suit, looks good on you."  
The man said in an american accent, shooting him a quick grin.

"Hardly compares with those out there." Ianto said, glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"All the colors out there are giving me a headache. Hey, look, we can escape to the gardens from here, would you care to take a stroll with me?"

"Why not. Don't know why I'm here anyway. It's not as if the prince would even notice me in this crowd." Ianto said, rising. He didn't see the delighted grin on the man's face as he led the way through the doors to the gardens.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Ianto."

"That's a lovely name, and a lovely accent, Ianto. I'm Jack."

"Pleased to meet you. Don't you think it would be a little confusing if the prince chose you, what with both of you having the same name?"

"Probably. Don't know why I'm here either. I wouldn't be if I had a choice, that's for sure." Jack said with another smile.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Jack asked while they were still close enough to hear the music.

"That would be lovely." Ianto said, being pulled into the other man's arms.

They danced for a while, looking into each others eyes.

"You do know I'm going to have to kiss you now." Jack said.

"That would be nice." Ianto said faintly.

Soft, warm lips descended over his, pressing tightly, and a sinuous tongue slipped into his willing mouth. Thier tongues twined battling for dominance as their bodies pressed as close together as they could get while still wearing clothes.  
Ianto heard a clock chime and pulled away.

"I have to go." He said breathlessly, turning to run.

"Wait, will I see you again?"

"Maybe, I have to go, please." Ianto said, running into the dark.

"I will find you again." Jack promised as the figure vanished from view, he pressed his fingertips to his lips and smiled.

There were heavy footsteps behind him, and Jack turned to see a panting man in uniform.

"Prince, where have you been? The guests are starting to leave, and you have hardly danced with any of them. You will have to be more attentive tomorrow night. You must come and say farewell to your guests."

"Parker, cancel the other balls. I have found what I was seeking."

"Who? Where is she?"

"Never mind that. I don't even know where to start looking. Issue another proclamation, I will search every household in the land if I have to, and I will find the one who stole my heart tonight."

"Yes, my prince." The man said, rolling his eyes and huffing off.

The next morning, Ianto was preparing breakfast for the others, periodically pressing his fingers to his lips, which still tingled from the strangers passionate kiss. He wished he had had time to at least tell the man where to find him, but the fairy godfather had been specific, he had to be gone by the last stroke of midnight. The air was rent by another shriek from Gwen, and he went running from the kitchen, as the others all came tearing down in thier night clothes.

"What now?" Owen grumbled, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Another proclamation. The Prince met the right person last night, but doesn't know how to reach them. He is going to visit every home in the land to find them. It must be me, I was by far the most beautiful there, and my stunning conversation must have dazzled him into forgetting my name. I have to start getting ready, he's going to be in this area tomorrow." She said, dashing upstairs to start tearing her closet apart.

"It could be me. I'm just as beautiful, and I dazzled him with my intelligence." Toshiko yelled, running up after her. Ianto saw Owen roll his eyes, starting up the stairs. The man may be an ass, but one think Ianto knew they secretly agreed on, was that Gwen, and to a lesser extent Toshiko, had over inflated egos, and thought themselves the center of their respective universes.

Ianto was worked into the ground that day, scrubbing and polishing, making sure the house was spotless for the princes visit while the others planned and squabbled about what they were going to wear. Ianto was glad to fall into his hard little bed that night.

The next morning he was kicked out before the Prince was to arrive, the family not wanting him underfoot.

"Don't come back until he's gone." Owen warned.

Ianto wandered across the field at the back of the house, sitting on a rock at the side of the river and looking down at the fast moving water.

"Why aren't you inside, meeting the Prince?" The voice almost startling him into falling off his rock and into the water. The fairy godfather caught his arm, steadying him, then looked at him expectantly.

"I was kicked out. They don't want me getting in the way. Besides, I met someone lovely last night, and I don't think any prince could compare to him." He said dreamily, pressing his fingers to his lips once more.

The godfather rolled his eyes and started muttering, and Ianto was fairly sure he heard the words 'stupid apes' and something about not being able to find their asses with both hands and a map. The man stopped muttering, smiled sweetly and leaned close to Ianto.

"Ianto, dear boy. The man you danced with last night, the man you kissed, the man who stole your heart WAS PRINCE JACK." He said, making the last words very loud close to Ianto's ear.

"Really?"

"Really, so, off you go and get your man, before you lose your chance." He said.

Ianto looked down and realized he was once more in a sharp suit, with a crisp shirt and nice tie, this time, all in shades of blue. Midnight for the suit, sky for the shirt and sapphire for the tie. He hurried across the field, and into the front door of the house just as Jack was trying to escape, pushing a persistent and determined Gwen away every time she tried to kiss him to prove she was his true love.

Ianto and Jack crashed into each other, and went down in a tangle of limbs.

"Ianto you idiot, I told you to stay out, and where did you get that suit?" Owen yelled, and Parker hurried forward to pull the man away from the prince. Neither of the men on the floor was paying any attention though, they were lost in each others eyes.

"Hello. I was starting to think I had imagined you." Jack whispered.

"No, I'm quite real." Ianto said softly.

"I can feel that." Jack grinned, glancing down at where their groins were close together, hardness nestling against hardness. His smile softened as Ianto blushed.

"You know I'm going to have to kiss you again." He said.

"In front of everyone?" Ianto squeaked.

"Oh yes." Jack breathed, leaning close and tenderly kissing him.

"Will you come with me?" Jack asked as the kiss broke.

"Anywhere you lead, I will follow." Ianto promised him.

"Oh, I like that." Jack said, stealing another kiss.

"Parker, I have what I was looking for, it's time to go." He said, rising and pulling Ianto up with him.

"Very good sir." The man said.

Owen, Gwen and Toshiko watched, their jaws on the floor as the Prince and Ianto walked out of the door together.

On a hill overlooking the house, a tall blue box stood, oddly not looking out of place. As the little group passed the hill, the fairy godfather stepped out in front of them. Ianto was about to say something to him when he spoke to Prince Jack.

"Time to come home now Jack. You and your Ianto have adventures and magic awaiting you." He said.

"Hey Doc, been a while. Where are you parked?"

"Oh, up the hill."

"You'll really come with me anywhere?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Yes."

"Then, adventure this way. Parker, it's been nice meeting you, and thanks for all your help, but I'm going home now."

"Very good Sir."

Ianto looked at the man in the pinstripe suit as they walked up the hill, confusion writ all over his face.

"I never said I was your fairy godfather." He said with a wink.

Ianto grinned then, he hadn't had he, and Ianto had still got the prince, so what did it matter?


End file.
